Cloud computing is rapidly changing the Internet into a collection of clouds, which provide a variety of computing resources, storage resources, and, in the future, a variety of resources that are currently unimagined.
This new level of virtualization should have unbounded the physical and geographical limitations of traditional computing, but this is not yet the case largely in part because of current deficiencies for enterprises in securing, auditing, and controlling their virtualized assets over a network. That is, enterprises have been reluctant to outsource assets to cloud environments because, at least in part, of the perceived risk associated with exposure of confidential assets outsourced to external environments.
For example, a hacker typically collects and looks for vital information that will disclose where important documents, files, or other data are stored. This is typically associated with specific Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, Domain Name System (DNS), communication ports, and file names. Once a hacker discovers this information then he/she can attempt to locate and gain access to the machine for purposes of gaining access to other confidential data.
Therefore, the IP Addresses, DNS, Ports, and file names are all critical information that a company needs to protect and needs to proactively limit access to or knowledge of.
Essentially, the problem with storing critically sensitive data on a network-accessible server is that all an individual needs to know is where to access the server and/or details about the server. So, if a hacker can isolate where the server resides, the hacker can gain access to sensitive data of an enterprise.